


Confessions

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Asexual Ruby, Fluff, set during v7, so spoilers I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Blake tells Ruby she's in love with her. Ruby has something to tell her, too.
Kudos: 16





	Confessions

Ruby sat down next to Blake. "Okay. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Blake breathed in and out, trying to find her words. "I've...sort of...been crushing on you since initiation, Ruby." She bit her lip. "Actually, it's...probably a bit more than a crush. I think I'm in love with you."

She expected several responses. The one she got was Ruby awkwardly squirming in her seat. "Um...okay. Blake...I also have something to confess."

Blake braced herself.

"I'm asexual."

Asexual. Aromantic. _Not romantically inclined._ Blake blinked. "What?"

"I mean, you're a nice person," Ruby said hurriedly. "It's not a problem with you. It's just that...I've never really felt those kinds of emotions, y'know?"

Blake just blinked again. "I'm sorry, I just...didn't figure you as asexual. And for a moment there, I thought you were going to say you were already dating someone."

"Ha! No. Just the opposite, actually." Ruby shrugged. "I...found this out after my first date. I just...we got through the whole thing, and by the end, I realized what the problem was. Well, not really a problem. Just...not really feeling those emotions."

"I...wow." Blake leaned back in her bed. "I just...wow."

Ruby shrugged. "If you want to go on a date sometime, I mean, we could. Just...don't get your hopes up, kay? I don't really want to become the sad loner, living in a house with a bazillion cats. But a date with you...doesn't make me feel the same way you feel." 

Blake nodded. "Okay. I guess I get that." _In reality, I probably should have figured this out._ "Was I, like, the only person who _didn't_ know?"

"Yang knows, Dad knows, and Uncle Qrow. But that's about it." Ruby shrugged. "But I do guess you already know my phone number if you want to call me," she chuckled. "But hey. If you really want to give it a try, I'm game."

Blake nodded. "I'll...think it over, I guess."

It hadn't been at all how she'd planned it. But then again, few things were--especially in more recent times. _But I suppose..._

_I suppose it could have been worse._


End file.
